PTL 1 and PTL 2 disclose a linear motor which generates thrust to relatively horizontally move between a permanent magnet of a moving element and an armature.
PTL 1 discloses a configuration in which a magnetic pole includes magnetic pole teeth disposed opposite to each other via a space and a magnetic material connecting the magnetic pole teeth, a plurality of the magnetic poles are included in a moving direction of a moving element, and magnetic fluxes generated by windings disposed to an armature have a same polarity in a plurality of the magnetic poles.
PTL 2 discloses a linear motor including windings wound around a plurality of magnetic poles (corresponding to a magnetic pole tooth according to the present invention, for example, refer to FIGS. 1 and 12 in PTL 2) and including a plurality of moving elements (FIG. 14). Further, PTL 2 discloses cores which can be divided in an arrangement direction of moving elements and laminated in a moving direction of the moving elements (0047, 0049, FIGS. 7 and 9). Furthermore, PTL 2 discloses that a dimension in a height direction can be reduced in the case where a plurality of moving elements are included (0069, FIG. 17(b)).